Fallout 3: Prologue Movie
by Crashbang
Summary: Set in the world of the DC Wasteland, this easy-read script begins before the emergence of the wanderer, introducing the harsh climes of the Fallout world. The plot revolves loosely around the fortress city of Megaton, finding itself under threat...


Hi guys. Basically what this is is script work for a possible movie based on Fallout 3, converted into a readable format for you. I hope you enjoy it – I hope to write a fallout movie script if I get the opportunity, but none the less feedback from fallout fans would be awesome. I would like to base the film structure around that of Pulp Fiction, allowing me to explore wider elements of the DC Wastes possibly over a number of films. So, I hope you enjoy this story, presented like a movie but more reader friendly. The plot may be a little loose; this is because I want to give a feel of the film before introducing more of the possible main characters.

Fallout 3: The Prologue

In a dark cave, a pathway is lit up to a door via the light that shines through cracks and gaps in the wood. That partially makes it. The door squeals with the rust, ever so slightly as it shifts small centimetres back and fourth, back and fourth. For a moment, we watch this door. Then we hear distant music from outside. Slowly, the camera pushes through a gap in the door, and we see the outside work. The DC wasteland. We are on the side of a rocky mountain, looking down at the ruin that is DC. In the distance, the White House stands, and nearby it the Washington monument.

Top right the title of the film could appear. 'Fallout 3: The Prologue'.

The music echoes, but continues to get louder. The camera slides down toward the pathway below, taking everything in. As it reaches the road, it meets with the enclave bot from which the music is coming. The song is Lets Go Sunning (Jack Shaindlin) and from now, the camera follows the enclave bot as it moves across the landscape, down toward the river. As it does, it passes a billboard advertising the future of America.

We now fade into new shots as the song plays. In the first, the bot is zipping across the plains of the DC wastes. The land is dry and cracked, the trees are dead. As the camera spins around the enclave bot it moves past a broken bridge, bodies hanging off the bridge by chains.

The next shot is from up high, showing the enclave bot moving through the streets of downtown. We can hear a few gunshots here and there. A dull thud of an explosion.

Next, the enclave bot moves through the town of minefield. Some of the houses are relatively untouched, others are less then skeletons of what they once were. As the bot moves past the playground, we see someone lurking on the tallest ruined building in the area, staring after the enclave bot. We see very little of him.

The last shot we have with the bot is it zipping past a supermarket, with trolleys upturned, a small fire nearby, and a hand sitting in alot of blood, which forms a trail going away from the scene. Then, the bot is again into the wastelands, passing the corpse of something bigger then a dog. The music ends here.

_RADIO VOICE (JOHN HENRY EDEN): We stand now, at the precipice. Our great nation once more threatens to cr-_

The voice is cut off by a gunshot. The enclave bot bucks to one side, the voice suddenly buzzing, indistinguishable. Smoke comes from the bot. Then, another gunshot, and the enclave bot falls, self destructing in the dirt.

We close up on the remains, the voice of Eden returning in fits and bursts as we hear footsteps rush over, and voices.

_OLDER VOICE: Take everything you can boy._

_YOUNGER VOICE: (Unsure) The radio?_

_OLDER VOICE: We can fix it up. Someone listens to that crap._

We hear a screeching roar.

_OTHER VOICE: Run! Back to the bus! RUN!_

We hear gunshots, as the roar gets ever louder.

OLDER VOICE: MICHAEL!

Michael, the younger boy, briefly screams as we hear the thumping of the thing's footsteps. Then, very suddenly, the scream fades away.

OLDER VOICE: GET OFF MY BOY! GET OFF MY BOY!

We hear more gunshots, and more of the screeching roar. Cut to black.

END OF PART 1


End file.
